In the prior art, a piece of compound paper needs to be stuck respectively on a Ni sheet and a Ni/Al cladding strip at the two sides of a lithium ion battery fuse. The two pieces of compound paper have edges of different shapes. One piece of compound paper is square and the other piece is of L shape. Currently, the compound paper is taken manually from the release paper and then stuck on a product. Manual operation is required for twice respectively for tearing out the compound paper and sticking compound paper. Two pieces of compound paper are stuck on a product. In accordance with the requirement of the product, the misplacement of upper and lower layers of the compound paper stuck should be less than or equal to 0.3 mm. The clearance between the compound paper and the product is less than 0.2 mm. Two pieces of compound paper of different shapes are stuck respectively on the Ni sheet and Ni/Al cladding strip of the fuse, increasing the difficulty of manual sticking of compound paper, decreasing speed, making the station of compound paper sticking the bottleneck of the whole production and requiring more personnel for increasing the output. The production efficiency is low. Manual operation cannot achieve accurate positioning, resulting in lots of products needing rework and defective products. Handwork is highly relied on. Two pieces of compound paper needs to be stuck in sequence in each procedure, requiring excessive working hours.